


Safe and Sound

by marvels_x_reader_writings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Marvel - Freeform, marvel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_x_reader_writings/pseuds/marvels_x_reader_writings
Summary: Mob AU with Natasha Romanoff.Accidents weren’t always a bad thing, some of them could change your life forever, in a good way. One particular accident happened to bring a gorgeous redhead into your life. Little did you know, Natasha Romanoff was the head of one of the biggest Mobs in New York City.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapNstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/gifts).



Accidents weren’t always a bad thing, some of them could change your life forever, in a good way. 

On your morning run, you wore your usual loose fav/color t-shirt, black high waisted leggings, and black Adidas trainers. You took your daily route, headphones in, listening to your playlist when you accidentally ran into someone.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” You apologized quickly, taking off your headphones and turning around to face the person who had run into you.

“It’s okay.” A woman assured she had straight, shoulder-length, rust-colored hair, piercing emerald eyes, she wore a scarlet-colored t-shirt, light grey leggings and killer boots, a loose jacket tied around her waist.

“Do you run here often?” You asked, gesturing to the path ahead of you which led to your apartment.

The woman shrugged, glancing behind her, sighing in relief before turning back to you and smiling at you.

“I’m Natasha, Natasha Romanoff.” She introduced, reaching out a hand, you stumbled over her smile before returning the gesture. 

“Y/n, y/n l/n.” You said, smiling while blushing, shaking her hand firmly before letting your arm drop, gesturing to your apartment building.

“Wanna come in for a cup of coffee? I live just down the street.” You offered, you noticed her hesitation but she shrugged and followed you in the direction of your apartment. 

The redhead made small talk with you on the way to your apartment, she followed you into the elevator up to your floor, looking around suspiciously. You made a few jokes to make her feel more comfortable.

You started to make coffee using your machine, wincing at the loud sound as you tried to talk to her, leaning over the counter as she sat on one of the barstools.

“So, what do you do? Like for a living?” You asked curiously, Natasha hesitated to answer.

“I manage people.” She answered cautiously, you gave her a slight frown before the coffee machine beeped.

It technically wasn’t a lie, she managed people, in mobs. But you didn’t need to know that, yet.

“What about you?” She asked, almost too quickly.

You shrugged and placed a mug of coffee in front of her, making a cup for yourself and pouring some cream in your coffee. Natasha shook her head when you offered her the container of cream.

“I’m a journalist for The New York Times, I just joined a while back, I worked for a few smaller magazines and newspapers before.” You answered, sipping your coffee slowly, the redheads eyes widened, impressed.

“Pretty and smart, single?” She teased, you giggled. Natasha smiles as her heart started beating faster at the soft sound.

“Yep, still a single Pringle.” You winked at her, grin growing when she laughed.

“You?” You asked cautiously.

“We’re both single Pringles,” Natasha answered, you laughed a little. 

“What would you say if we went out tonight and weren’t single Pringles?” You offered hesitantly.

Natasha considered it, it wouldn’t do any harm if she only went on one date with you, she didn’t have other plans for tonight anyway.

“Then I’d say yes,” Natasha answered, heart-swelling when she saw you grin and arrange the date at 7:30 the same day. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The date was a surprise for both of you, you were taken back by the Porsche and the fancy dinner. You found out more about Natasha, she had been sent to a boarding school by her parents but ended up managing people in companies, she was vague about her job.

You were open with her, easily talking about your past and flirting with her. Something about her made you feel at ease, you weren’t sure if it was her voice, the way she looked, the way she treated you, or all of it. Something about her made you feel comfortable and safe, it was unusual.

Natasha couldn’t say she didn’t feel anything for you, you were completely honest with her, which was unusual in her line of work. She has meant for this to be a one-time occurrence, but when you mentioned the prospect of a second and third date, she couldn’t deny you. You made her feel normal, you made her feel more like herself.

Throughout her life, she had learned to shut down her emotions, to not get attached. But you opened up a part of her she had shut down for years. If she was honest, she didn’t want it to end.

One date turned into two, which turned into almost a month of going out on dates. Each better than the last one, the entire time, Natasha kept you away from her work. You stayed at her penthouse a few times overnight, she tried to stay away from your apartment in case someone saw her, but she didn’t want to seem suspicious.

It was about eight-date when Yelena sent Natasha a picture of you with her, it was a picture of both of you sharing a goodnight kiss after a date. Natasha’s eyes widened, it was on your street, your house was nearby. 

Natasha quickly canceled the date so you wouldn’t get out of work early to go to her. You sent her a few confused texts but didn’t question it when Natasha said she would see you at your house. 

The redhead drove her black Porsche to her house as quickly as she could, she sprinted to the front door to find it locked. She quickly texted you where she was and tucked her phone in her back pocket.

After peering through one of the windows, she saw nothing was wrong until she heard you scream on your way home. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~

On your way back, you had been hoping to get ready for another fancy date with Natasha, your relationship with her was amazing so far. You still didn’t know why you trusted her so much. You wore a casual fav/color blouse peppered with small roses and smoke grey jeans. 

While listening to music on your headphones, you smiled to yourself when you saw the text Natasha sent you saying she was waiting at your front door. You didn’t expect to be attacked, someone hit the back of your neck with something hard and cold.

You groaned and fell to the ground, taking off your headphones and turning to face your attackers. They were both men, larger than you and taller than you, both of them wore a large sweatshirt and jeans, you couldn’t tell the color through your blurred vision.

“What the hell?” You muttered, scrambling away from them with one hand cradling the back of your neck.

“That should’ve knocked her out.” One of the men stated, lifting a baton over his shoulder, you started to get up to run away when he hit the baton on the side of your knee.

You screamed out in pain as you collapsed to the ground, scrambling away from the men as quickly as you could. One of them lifted you up by the front of your top, forcing you to meet his gaze. You tried to look away and kick him with your good foot, he punched your face as hard as he could, your lip tore and started bleeding as pain throbbed through your skull.

The men raised an eyebrow at your pitiful attempts to get away, the man with the baton planned to hit you again before he was attacked by someone with bright rust-colored hair. The woman wore a dark red button-up and black trousers. You were barely paying any attention as you scooted towards your apartment building, leaning against the back of your car and trying to steady your breathing.

Your eyes widened when you recognized the hair, it was Natasha. She had her thighs wrapped around one man's throat and a knife pointed to the other man’s neck. Her face was a mask of fury, her emerald eyes cold and cruel. She easily knocked both of the men unconscious as you tried to steady your breathing.

Natasha slowly approached you, the blood of one of the men coating her hand. You were trembling, in pain, and on the verge of tears. Her heart broke at the sight of you, she kneeled gently in front of you, moving her thumb under your chin to guide your face to meet her emerald gaze.

“No one’s going to hurt you anymore.” She whispered softly, caressing your cheek with one hand, you flinched away.

Natasha clenched her jaw and sighed softly, hurt growing in her chest. Wordlessly, she helped you up, wincing at every sound of pain you let out. You leaned a majority of your weight on her, hobbling on your good leg on the way to the elevator. Once in the elevator, the redhead sighed, stroking the side of your waist gently.

“I’ll explain everything once we get you cleaned up.” She assured, guiding you towards your apartment. 

She helped you open the door with your trembling hands, guiding you to the couch after. After she brought your first aid kit there, she brought you a change of clothes and helped you change into one of her t-shirts she had left here and a pair of grey sweatpants.

Neither of you said anything as she put an ice pack on your knee, examining your neck and placing a smaller ice pack there, cleaning up your lip as gently as she could. Every time you winced or gasped in pain, her touch grew gentler.

She knew this was her fault if she had been more careful, maybe if she hadn’t met you, you would be living a normal life. You would have been better off without her.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, sighing and sitting on the coffee table in front of you, you frowned. 

“If it wasn’t for you, they would’ve kidnapped me.” You said, confusion lacing your tone.

Natasha chuckled softly, but there was no humor in it, only guilt.

“This is because of me, there is something I should’ve told you,” Natasha muttered, running a hand through her hair before looking up to meet your eye/color gaze.

Your eyes were filled with innocence, it was breaking Natasha to tell you that she lied to you.

“I lied, a little. I don’t just manage people, I kill people, I run a mob with a few other people. The people who attacked you were from a rival mob called HYDRA. They found a picture of you with me and found your street, they tried to take you to get to me.” She explained, trying her best to keep her voice monotone the entire time, but her voice cracked at the last sentence. 

“You’re hurt because of me, I’ll help you find a new place to leave, but we shouldn’t see each other anymore.” She stated, her face in an unreadable expression, she waited for you to say something, but you were stunned, so she got up and took one step forward before she felt your hand on her wrist.

“I, I don’t know how to feel about your job,” You said, voice hesitant as Natasha turned to face you.

“But I don’t want you to leave me alone.” You looked up at Natasha nervously, she clenched her jaw and nodded.

“Please, stay, even if it’s just for tonight, stay with me.” You pleaded, grip growing tighter on her wrist, your tone fearful.

Natasha nodded and helped you into your bed, about to drag a chair over when you pulled her into your bed with as much strength as you could muster. The redhead didn’t say anything as she borrowed some of your clothes to stay for the night. She laid down next to you, you were lying down on your side, facing away from her. 

After a few minutes of silence, you turned to face her, looking at her. Natasha slowly turned her head to face you, the moonlight shining over your features.

“I’m really sorry about lying to you, moya Lyubov,” Natasha whispered softly, lifting up her hand to gently stroke your cheek with the back of her fingers, noticing the way you leaned into her touch.

“I guess it wouldn’t have made the best impression if you said you were a mob boss when I invited you for coffee.” You muttered, voice sleepy and tired, Natasha laughed softly, still stroking your cheek.

You settled into a comfortable silence, you slowly scooted closer to her on the bed, resting your head on her shoulder and letting her heartbeat comfort you. Natasha was cautious of your knee as you tangled your legs with hers, she wrapped her arm around your waist, gently drawing patterns on your back.

“Are you sure you still want to be with me?” Natasha asked softly, you nodded against her shoulder. 

“I am, I still want you, Natasha.” You answered, voice soft and hesitant.

Natasha grinned, thankful you couldn’t hear her heart beating fast or see the tear slipping out of her eye. She thought you would push her away, she thought she would never get to see your face light up in a smile when she told you a cheesy joke or feel your arms around her in a hug, but you still wanted to be with her, you still wanted her. 

You started humming a tune softly to yourself, Natasha recognized the tone and started humming with you, running one hand through your hair gently. The redhead rarely sang, but she remembered the lyrics to the song and started singing softly.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now”.

She sang softly, you smiled into her shoulder, body going heavy as sleep started to come over you, washing away the tension in your body as Natasha’s voice sounded through the room.

“Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound”. You sang the last lyric with her before burying your face into her neck, your breathing steadying as you fell asleep.

Natasha kissed the crown of your head softly, promising herself she would keep you safe and sound.


End file.
